


Любимая брошь Далилы Копперспун

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Челлендж от DG 2020 [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bijouterie, Crafts, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Брошь ручной работы.Автор:Морихэл
Series: Челлендж от DG 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Любимая брошь Далилы Копперспун

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: бисер, тигровый глаз, сердолик


End file.
